Best sister ever!
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Anna begins to have doubts about her position in the royal family after being harassd by an Amassador. When Elsa finds out how will she react? sisterly fluff, post movie


**No I don't own Frozen. :(**

* * *

It was a normal day after the great thaw and Anna was getting bored sister as she waited for her to finish up the meetings with the Gersidonian ambassador, Gerald. The princess despised the tall middle-aged man, because he always seemed to have an attitude towards her, but he made sure no one was around to witness it. Like earlier that day, she was trying to be as polite and graceful as she could, but never came easily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The princess was sitting in the garden, as she often did in the afternoon while she played with the baby geese, and watched them interact with each other. Anna heard unfamiliar footsteps approaching and turned to face the source. "Oh! Good afternoon Sir Gerald How are you?" She greeted politely, after realizing who it was.

He glared at her and scoffed, before answering curtly. "Just fine." Then heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded like, " before you asked." as he continued to walk down the stone path.

"Well, that was rude." She commented with a frown, after he was out of hearing range "What did I ever do?" The little goose she was holding fluffed up his baby feathers, and honked in the direction he went.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Anna giggled, as she petted his head, setting him down with his fluffy siblings, "Well bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at them, before skipping back towards the castle.

Then as Anna approached the top of the stairway she spotted him walking towards the meeting room. She jumped to hide behind the large grandfather clock before he saw her.

Gerald muttered under his breath "Marrying someone she just met really?+ . . . she talks to birds + . . . what else she does + . . . swinging on window wash-. . . + Lunatic."

Anna sighed inaudibly from her hiding spot, 'I normally don't judge people, but he is a rude old geezer.' She thought while checking if the coast was clear. She emerged from behind the clock and slowly walked to her room. 'Everyone seems to like me. Heck, the Duke of Weselton even liked me. (No mutual feelings.) I'm naturally sociable, and I can't help but be jovial towards everyone meet. Yet.. he called me insane, am I really that crazy?' Anna wondered, as she thoughtlessly navigated the familiar path to her room. 'Maybe he is right. I probably am considered gawky by other royals. As well as idiotic, for marrying someone I just met. In the end, I probably am a lunatic for talking to birds.'

The princess closed the door behind her and sat in the back corner of her bed. Her 'self-esteem deficiency' got the best of her, as she began to think about her position in the royal family once again. "I'm too awkward; I couldn't be a good ruler, because no one would like me." She grabbed a pillow before thinking and punched it causing feathers to fly everywhere. A respected royal wouldn't do that either.' Anna felt the need to let out her agitation, anger, and sadness; so she changed into something more athletic before grabbing her bow and arrows from the 'Hidden Compartment of Annawesomeness' in her closet.

"Wait, I need a hood." Anna decided, before grabbing her dark orange cloak. It was a cloak she never wore, so no one would suspect anything. Well other than the guards, but she already had that covered. Anna opened her window and stepped onto the roof with ease. She caught a guard's attention; pointing to her bow and arrows, she waited for the return signal. He had to tell the other guards what the princess was doing so they wouldnt suspect anything. They allowed her to leave without a guard, as long as she had some type of self-defense or if she was visiting the town. The young guard removed his hat and fixed his hair before putting it back on and scratching his neck. The strawberry-blonde shut the window behind her, and stealthily rolled to the edge. Quickly putting on her equipment she jumped off safely landing on the window washer swing, where she then lowered it to ground level.

Anna spotted her desired escape route, and followed it into the forest while she headed for her secret hideout. The forest floor rustled as followed the path from memory, and she soon came upon the large green pine tree and its stair-like branches. The tree happened to grow next to a large stone cliff, and halfway up the tree there was a branch that extended into a large cavern. At the right side of the cavern entrance there was a beautiful waterfall created from a stream inside the cliff. Then the waterfall emptied into a large pond beside the tree's base. It was an incredible natural wonder, that she had discovered only a week ago. (Lol... 'bout a week ago, week ago. . . I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.)

The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting her climb. As she climbed the tree she had a perfect view of the castle and reminded herself to bring a sketch book next time. Crouching for balance, she carefully crossed the tree bridge into the cavern. 'I'm going to need some rope to secure myself on that branch, ooh! maybe I'll ask Kristoff for help.' Anna thought as she entered the cliff she took off her equipment and washed her hands off in the stream.

"Where is my journal?" She asked aloud as wandered further into the cliff before she found it under a rock.

"Dang it, I don't have anything to write with."

/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\

* * *

Anna knew her sister had one last meeting with Gerald for today, so she went into the library; an unexpected place for her to visit by herself, and headed for the couch. 'Elsa said I could come to her for anything, especially in these times; but, I can't tell her this it'll ruin the trade agreement. She's worked so hard to get a replacement for Weselton and I don't want to create an enemy for our kingdom. Weselton would seize the opportunity and declare war! No-no. no-no. No. No. THAT can Not happen.' Anna panicked and stood up to pace the room.

'I dont know what to do, I highly dislike Gerald. If we become allies and trading partners, he'll be invited to all of our celebrations and parties.' The redhead stopped and gasped before fidgeting with the end of her braid. 'Heaven knows I cannot stand that man.' She sighed, slowly returning to the couch. "I guess I understand what they mean by, A great ruler must give sacrifices for their kingdom."

'I really hate this, what did I even do to make him hate me, Like seriously? Maybe I should just try to be more proper, then he shouldn't have a reason to hate me. Wait, Elsa is going to recognize my strange behavior.' *Gasp* ' Wait! What if other ambassadors don't like me either? That one from Maysterg seemed little shady now that I think about it. He kept staring at me, as if he was trying to reach into my soul with his creepy green eyes, and when we ate it was just scary.' And with that thought everything seemed to worsen, causing the princess to swiftly exit the library and head to her room in grief; all the while praying she wouldn't run into anyone.

Yet, the exact opposite happened as she ran into the most dreaded. Anna took a step back, and slowly looked up to meet his cold glare, " U-u-u-um I'm soooo sor- I mean, m-my apologies, Sir Gerald. Pardon me." Ama corrected herself trying to look as apologetic as possible before attempting to walk away. However, he prevented her escape by grabbing her arm, and swiftly pulling her over to the side.

"I hope my insults have been dwelling in your annoying little head. You better not screw up our trading agreements, because I know your substitute occupation for being a spare, is being a klutz. This encounter is an excellent example, so maybe you should watch where your feet take you; because next time, you might just end up 'accidentally' falling off a cliff. Oh yeah, and pleeeaase- talk like a normal person, I can't understand anything you say when you're constantly rambling and stuttering. Not that I would actually care about anything you had to say anyway, but it was just an idea. Now, before I let you go . . . no one hears of our little chat okay? We wouldn't want any of your little birdy friends getting hurt now would we? Or maybe your jewelry box?" He sneered with a malicious gaze.

Anna was usually not one to be frightened easily, but she couldn't help but cower from his yellow wolf-like eyes. Not to mention his new found knowledge of their jewelry boxes. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to speak, so she quickly opted on shaking her head in response. The princess could feel the lump in her her throat as it began to form and her face start to warm up.

'No. I can't appear weak in front of him. He'll only harass me more.' She thought while trying to stop her breath from shaking.

He chuckled evilly before continuing. "Good that's what I thought."

As the redhead glanced away for a second, she saw Elsa turn into the hallway they were occupying, 'come on, maybe he'll get caught this time.' She thought as her adreneline kicked in with excitement and hope. Gerald must have heard her footsteps though, because his murderous gaze suddenly softened as he put on a fake smile. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself from that fall Princess Anna. Good day, your highness." He quickly improvised, letting go of her arm, before turning to distract the Queen from Anna's current emotional state.

After that little stunt he pulled, Anna was seething; she felt abnormally violent as well. Visions of slapping him across the face multiple times, replayed in her head. Each one coaxing her more and more; that if she actually did it, the world would be a better place. Heck! There might even be unicorns and pegasus (pegasi?) frolicking and flying about once he got slapped. The urge was so difficult to ignore she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs! All Anna could do was stand there. Visions ending in a world of happiness, coaxing her to be violent.

Words, emotions, and insults like, 'Violent temptations and urges. Anger. Frustration. Secrets. Threats. Lies. Annoying geezer. Curmudgeon. Hated. Rude insults. Discourteous. Stress. Lies. Innocent. Baby geese. Scared. Trapped. Harassed. Not good enough. Lunatic. Bother. Graceless. Clumsy. Spare.' Floated around in her head nonstop, just as Gerald hoped for.

Even though Elsa wasn't very experienced in social skills, she knew there was something off about Gerald. He always seemed to act a bit suspicious, especially when Anna was around or even mentioned. That observation frightened Elsa the most, 'What is he hiding? Why does he act strange around her? Does he not like her? How is that even humanly possible? Is he even human!? (He does have those creepy yellowish eyes!)'

"I'm sorry, but would you excuse me for a moment, please." Elsa requested, in a kind yet firm voice that people could never disregard. For example, Gerald's mouth shut immediately, and what seemed like involuntarily as the queen turned to face her little sister. Elsa easily recognized her sister's strange concealing behavior, from over a decade of her own painful experience. Anna could fool other people by trying act okay, but not her sister, she always knew.

She lightly placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, "Anna love, are you all right?" She asked in a quiet but soothing voice. The fact that Elsa looked so approachable and sounded so concerned, made the princess inhale slowly, as her eyes began to tear up. Anna bit her lip to avoid the whimper that desperately wanted to escape.

' Only if you knew Els, . . . can't cry, can't cry, not now.' Looking at her hair was the best option to avoid eye contact, and she knew if she spoke the words would be quivery. So instead she nodded her head and whispered, "Yeah... I'm fine." while she brushed invisible dust from her green skirt. "Oh . . . All right, I'll see you later okay, I love you." Elsa whispered back as she gently pulled Anna in for a brief hug. 'She's not all right... she's quivery.' The blonde observed, her brows furrowing lightly with concern. 'Why would she lie? . . . . . . Gerald.'

Anna sucked in a shaky breath, realizing the second meaning behind Elsa's words. 'She really jus- darn her quick thinking. Agh, I can't even- but ...' "Loveyoutoo." She responded quickly, thanking the heavens that her emotions were undetectable. Anna always responded to that phrase, no matter what. It was a rule she had subconsciously created for herself.

The princess tried to walk down the hall normally as she internally wrestled with her emotions. However they won, causing her to run to her room. She shut the door behind her gratefully, before dropping to the floor in complete grief.

She sat there for a few minutes before remembering Gerald's threats 'My jewelry box, I need to hide it!' Anna ran over to her vanity to get it realizing the best place to put it would be in her secret compartment. '

/\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\\\|\|\||\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\\\\\|\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dinner table Elsa couldn't help herself from shooting daggers at Gerald every time he wasn't looking. 'You'll be in for a rude awakening tomorrow, Gerald.' She thought, clenching onto her fork as she violently stabbed her steak. For less than a second, she had imagined it was Gerald until she realized what she was doing. Elsa then loosed her grip on her fork, quickly pushing those wicked thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Anna grabbed one of her art pencils, and began writing in her journal angrily. With the way she had been crying she wouldn't be able to speak when Elsa tears began to blur her vision as she stared at the page, frustrated she threw her journal and pencil aside. Unable to bear the flood of emotions she started to cry, aching throat, pink eyes, and hot tears burning her cheeks only made the situation worse.

The princess was too busy crying to notice the door open as Elsa silently walked in. Noticing this, she walked towards the bed carefully making sure she didn't disturb or frighten her baby sister. A gentle hand softly rubbing her back, managed to finally get her attention. At the comforting touch Anna's cries quieted down, knowing Elsa was there to talk and console her. " How are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked as gently as she could unsure about how to engage the conversation.

'Seriously?!' Anna glared at her with a tear-streaked face that broke Elsa's heart, and made her hate Gerald even more. That look also brought the queen to her senses, as she chuckled at her stupidity.

" You're right, I'm sorry that was a really stupid question. . . What did he say to hurt you? Or, what did he do? NO, WAIT- First, did he ever hurt you like physically, At All? Because Heaven help me I will-"

Anna realized Elsa was getting too worked up to control herself, or her thoughts. So she had to stop her normally polite sister, before she ended up saying something that was extremely profane or graphically violent. The princess's voice was scratchy when she interrupted.

" No Els. " Since her vocal chords wouldn't allow her to say much else; Anna was depending on her facial expressions to finish the rest. Elsa could understand Anna well since she was an open book. The princess looked at her sister with slight concern as well as a hint of . . . Scolding?

At that, the queen's face flushed, realizing where that partial sentence could have gone. "Sorry. . . again. It's sort of strange; I can like ... feel the vibes your emotions are giving off . . . but just barely. Never mind that though, please tell me what he said to hurt you. Silently, Anna handed her journal to Elsa with a sense of relief, and nervousness about the reaction she would receive. So she wrapped her arms around her legs, and turned her head the other way to avoid any unwanted embarrassment.

Scream ~ Violence. Anger. Frustration. Secrets. Threats. Annoyance. Hated. Despised. Insults. Guilty. Discourteousness? Stress. -Scorned-Innocent. Scared. Trapped. Harassed. Not Good Enough. "Lunatic" Bother. "Graceless" Spare ~ Cry

"Angel love. . . come here, please." The Queen asked gently as tears began to form in her eyes as well. 'How could someone be so cruel? She doesn't deserve any of this, she's innocent, sweet, kind, caring, and thoughtful.' This was only a small list, but Anna definitely needed that reassurance.

The princess unraveled herself and turned so she could fall into her sister's comforting embrace. 'How do I reassure her, I don't know what . . . or how to-' Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt Anna's frame shake from the tears she was trying to silence.

Anna hated crying in front of people, though she had cried in front of her sister before, she felt like she would be judged. Even though she knew Elsa would never do that, and Gerald's words had made he somewhat paranoid about everything, even her sister. However, that changed when she felt Elsa kiss her head and hold her tighter. She began to speak in that soft gentle voice that could calm anyone down.

"Honestly, I don't even know where to begin. Wait, maybe that is my beginning. Honestly: I would never lie to you Anna, that's why I told you about the accident that occurred when we were younger. Remember then, when I said you weren't clumsy; you're just adorable? I was being completely honest, everyone but 'satan spawn Hans' and 'devil descent Gerald' absolutely adores you, it's kind of impossible to not like you Anna. You're, beautiful, sweet, caring, selfless, smart, thoughtful, gentle, honest, brave, courageous, loving, and undeniably adorable." Elsa began stroking Anna's coppery hair and chuckled before continuing with a strong point.

"If those... jerks, can't see that they must be blind, because even if you don't realize it Anna, you're constantly displaying those rare traits all the time. I'm so glad you're my baby sister, you always remind me to be selfless, brave, and honest. Those are three traits of a great leader Anna, you have those and so many more. I bet the only reason they don't like you is because they're jealous they don't have anywhere near the amount of admirers as you do sweetheart."

Anna had laid her head in the crook of Elsa's neck and she softly smiled before mumbling, "Thank you so much Elsa, I'm blessed to have you as my older sister, you're so amazing." She let a watery laugh escape her sad mood.

"Anytime snow angel" the queen murmured back into Anna's hair before kissing it again protectively.

"Wait. What about the shady ambassador from Maysterg, he kept staring at be stalkishly." Anna remembered getting freaked out a bit.

"No Anna, he just had a really big crush on you. Actually, I wouldn't even call it a crush, it's more an obsession with you. In a way it's funny, but it's actually fairly weird. Just be thankful it wasn't some crazy stalker boy. Plus, Derrick wasn't actually that bad looking."

' OK ELSA HAS A CRUSH!' Anna realized. "W-w-what!? Woah wait do you li-"

' Oh heck no!' Elsa began to panic, "NO *ahem* NO I don't feel any attraction towards him at all. . .not to mention he's 17, I wouldn't accept a younger suitor unless they were extremely skilled in political and economic a-"

"Hey! Big words frighten me. Stop there, I get it, mi hermana no gusta chicos jovenes. But what about me? "

"The Wow, that was impressive Anna. Don't worry, I already told him you were taken, he looked so heartbroken that I felt bad, but then again he was a bit creepy."

"Thank you, but you said it in the present tense... like he's still obsessed with me . . . Is he?" Anna added the last part with a whisper.

"Possibly, I haven't seen him lately, but that gives me an idea! Gersidonia is a really nice kingdom, maybe we could just request a new ambassador like we did last time. " Elsa realized excitedly. "As long as that's alright with you, because I think I've got Gerald under control. Actually, I'd love it if you could attend tomorrow's meeting, it shouldn't take too long anymore, due to his ...ignorance, and I'm sure you'd find it quite entertaining."

" Yeah I was worried about losing the trade offer, and sure I don't have anything planned for tomorrow,so if you'd love if for me to be there I definitely will."

Anna hesitated before quietly asking, ". . . Els?"

"Yes, love?"

" I just did everything he said not to do. Do you think he knows? My jewelry box is safe, but the baby geese aren't." Anna asked worriedly.

"I doubt he knows, but just in case, why don't we go complete a little mission?" Elsa asked with that devious little glint in her eyes, that Anna could never turn down.

"You're the best."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/_\/-\/\\\/\/\\-\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

*cue* Elsa pulls out uninvented sunglasses and nods like a boss "Yes I am Anna ... Yes. I. Am." * just kidding* That'd be pretty funny though LOL.

**Hey Thanks for reading if you likie please leave a review or favorite/follow because they make me very happy. Wait! Also if you like this story I have more like it on my page thingy and I'd appreciate it if you could check those out. For those who know me, as always**

**Hugs, hearts, kisses, and peace out! :P**


End file.
